


Per Ardua Ad Astra

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Двойник его капитана был прав. Жестокость, террор и коррупция во всех сферах Империи в конечном итоге приведут к ее падению. Нелогично цепляться за отжившие свое порядки и подчиняться законам, которые уже ни для кого не имеют никакого веса. Пришло время разрушить систему, и для воплощения этой идеи старшему помощнику «Энтерпрайз»  Споку нужна власть. Большая власть, соразмеримая с полномочиями капитана. Вулканец должен лично командовать мощнейшим  в Имперском Флоте кораблем.А для этого Джеймсу Т. Кирку придется умереть.





	Per Ardua Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось чего-то яркого, необычного. миррорного и без особой ванили  
> Попался этот великолепный англоязычный фик, не могла подавить своего латентного гуманитария-переводчика
> 
> Включен в первый русскоязычный K/S- фанзин, спасибо svebarazelena за приглашение и отличные иллюстрации к работе))  
> Арты тут:  
> http://svebarazelena.tumblr.com/post/166460319739/my-arts-for-fic-per-ardua-ad-astra-by

* * *

 

Коммандер Спок, старший помощник на «Энтерпрайз», сидел в кресле в своей каюте и задумчиво поглаживал подбородок. У его ног безжизненной грудой лежало тело лейтенанта Марлены Моро, голова женщины свесилась на грудь, сломанные шейные позвонки уже не удерживали ее. Спок не мог сказать, что испытал удовлетворение от убийства, но после того, как Моро рассказала ему о существовании Танталуса, сети тщательно замаскированных камер с пультом управления в капитанской каюте, вулканец не мог рисковать. Лейтенант предала бы его с такой же легкостью, с какой изменила Кирку, и тогда жертвой шпионажа стал бы сам Спок.  
Впрочем, он был слегка разочарован: он не ожидал, что Марлена окажется настолько глупой. Она действительно поверила, что может соблазнить его с помощью своих физических данных, забыв о том, что представители его расы не позволяют инстинктам и зову плоти управлять разумом – в отличие от людей.  
Спок просто дал лейтенанту поверить, что соблазнение удалось, но как только он узнал от женщины все, что хотел, она умерла – быстро и безболезненно.  
«Это нелогичная трата времени, мистер Спок. Времени, ресурсов, жизней, потенциала. Я говорю, что ваша Империя нелогична, потому что заранее обречена на провал. Я говорю, что вы нелогично поступаете, оставаясь частью этой системы».  
Слова двойника его капитана все еще звенели в ушах вулканца. Его доводы были разумными и обоснованными, Спок признавал их логику – по его собственным подсчетам, Империи грозил крах максимум через 240 лет.  
«Если изменения неизбежны, предсказуемы и выгодны, разве не логично ускорить этот процесс?»  
Спок не отличался честолюбием Кирка, но понимал, что бессмысленно сопротивляться неизбежному, это было бы пустой тратой его навыков и интеллекта. Диктатура уже была насквозь трухлявой, используя земную идиому, и Спок признавал, что падение Империи принесет этому сектору Галактики только пользу.  
«… революция начинается с одного человека, мистер Спок. Станьте капитаном «Энтерпрайз», найдите логическую причину для заключения мира с халканцами и держитесь этого курса. Со временем вы станете настолько сильны, что сможете надавить на высшие чины Империи. Спок, вы сильнее любого во Флоте и можете за себя постоять».  
Это было правдой. Он - вулканец, а это уже кое-что значило, на борту были преданные ему люди. А с сетью камер Спок станет полноценным владельцем судна, капитаном, чьи права на кресло никто не осмелится оспаривать. Но для того, чтобы завладеть Танталусом и высшим постом, придется убить нынешнего капитана «Энтерпрайз», Джеймса Кирка.  
Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.  
Уже одно только напоминание о вспыльчивом, эгоистичном и жестоком капитане заставляло Спока сжимать челюсти от разочарования. Он неоднократно слышал, как члены экипажа злорадствовали по поводу того, что Кирк протрахал себе дорогу к креслу капитана, и был склонен верить этому. Но неуемная жажда секса и адреналина не могли обмануть Спока: вулканец видел, что капитан – действительно смертельно опасный противник, с гибким, изобретательным умом и отменно работающей интуицией. Он был кем угодно, но не дураком.  
Джеймс Кирк должен умереть. Спок понимал: капитан уже догадался о том, что его старпом не сразу распознал двойника и позволил тому спокойно разгуливать по кораблю, вместо того, чтобы запереть на гауптвахте. Кирк не забудет это просто так: Спок подозревал, что он уже сейчас планирует, как избавиться от вулканца. И в этом случае паранойя Кирка будет вполне оправдана.  
Спок не знал, использовал ли Кирк Танталус против него или только планирует это сделать. Медлить было нельзя, на кону стояла его жизнь.  
Приняв решение, Спок переступил через труп Моро и подошел к входной двери. Как только она открылась, в комнату шагнул Сорел, один из рабски преданных ему вулканцев. Он отдал честь, затем совершенно пустым взглядом скользнул по мертвой женщине на полу и уставился в стену напротив.  
\- Пойдемте, - произнес Спок и уверенно зашагал к каюте капитана.  
Сорел пошел следом.

 ________________________

Темп шагов Спока никоим образом не выдавал его намерений. Походка была легкой и уверенной, словно старпом направлялся работать в лаборатории, а не шел хладнокровно убивать своего капитана. По корабельному времени была ночь, и тишина и приглушенное освещение коридоров успокаивало после дня работы с шумными неуравновешенными людьми.  
Вулканец не сомневался, что его противник не спит – после возвращения из параллельной Вселенной он почему-то стал особо взвинченным и еще более неуравновешенным, чем обычно, а Спок знал, что в таком состоянии Кирк обычно никогда не спал. Впрочем, несмотря на дефицит отдыха, капитан не утратил и сотой доли своей физической силы, а жестокость и поистине маниакальная жажда адреналина уравновешивали силы человека и вулканца.  
Но Спок знал, что живым Кирку не уйти.  
Вулканец намеревался убить капитана голыми руками. Он не хотел наносить удар в спину этому человеку. Он предоставит ему возможность погибнуть в бою с сильным противником, уйти без особых мучений и боли.  
Охранник, стоявший у двери каюты Кирка, напряженно посмотрел на двух вулканцев и ничего не сказал. Спок приблизился к нему:  
\- Я хочу видеть капитана Кирка.  
\- Капитан приказал никого не впускать до утра, и вы не исключение, - с вызовом ощерился безопасник, но вулканец видел в его глазах затаенный страх.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно произнес Спок и повернулся, намереваясь уйти.  
Увидев краем глаза, что охранник облегченно расслабился, вулканец одним броском преодолел расстояние меду ними и фирменным приемом сжал пальцы на основании шеи человека. Спустя секунду все было кончено, безопасник кулем рухнул на палубу.  
\- Избавьтесь от этого тела, затем уберите лейтенанта Моро из моей каюты. Я собираюсь навестить капитана.  
Глаза его телохранителя слегка расширились.  
\- Сэр…  
\- Вы собираетесь спорить с мной?  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - ответил Сорел чуть быстрее, чем обычно.  
\- Очень хорошо, - резюмировал Спок, - я хочу, чтобы мои подчиненные слушались меня беспрекословно, иначе мне придется искать вам замену.  
Сорел слегка поклонился, затем подхватил распластанное тело, взвалил его на плечо и ушел, не сказав ни слова.  
Спок повернулся к двери капитана и нажал клавишу звонка.  
Внутри яростно выматерились, потом, после некоторой паузы, створки двери разъехались в стороны.  
\- За каким хреном ты сюда заявился в такое время? – Раздался голос Кирка.  
Спок шагнул вперед, двери за ним закрылись.  
Капитан сидел за рабочим столом, закинув ноги в сапогах на столешницу. Он был без рубашки, скрещенные руки покоились на гладкой загорелой груди. Вулканец ощутил, как в его груди что-то слабо зашевелилось, как было всегда, когда он находился в непосредственной близости от капитана. Спок хладнокровно подавил это непонятное чувство логикой и разумом. Джеймс Кирк – всего лишь просто смертный, и он никогда не будет иметь никакой власти над Споком.  
Кирк окинул Спока цепким взглядом и потянулся. Вулканец не собирался вестись на эту уловку: он видел, что тело капитана напряжено, как струна.  
Кирк неторопливо встал из-за стола, обошел его и снова облокотился бедрами о него, заложив руки за спину и задумчиво разглядывая позднего гостя.  
\- Учитывая время суток, могу предположить, что это частный разговор. – Спок увидел в карих глазах капитана опасный огонь.  
Кирк провел языком по пересохшим губам. Вулканец насторожился: интуиция капитана не подвела его, Кирк что-то учуял.  
Что, впрочем, было неудивительно, учитывая обстановку на корабле.  
Спок поймал себя на том, что абсолютно нелогично размышляет об ореховой радужке капитана. Он внутренне встряхнулся: он пришел сюда, чтоб добиться капитанского кресла, и он сделает это.  
Вулканец сделал шаг вперед.  
Кирк склонил голову на бок, с любопытством глядя на Спока.  
\- Странно, что Фарелл впустил тебя. Я приказал этому олуху никого не подпускать к двери.  
\- Мистер Фарелл мертв. – Тихо произнес Спок , и эта констатация факта странно успокоила его.  
Уверенность снова пришла на место странного волнения и беспокойства.  
В глазах Кирка на мгновение полыхнул огонь, но затем капитан зло ощерился и саркастически посмотрел на Спока, явно оценивая его реакцию:  
\- Ну и ладно. Мне никогда не нравился этот мелкий стукач. - Капитан пожал плечами.  
От Спока не укрылась некоторая напряженность и скованность в движениях капитана, к обычной грации большого хищного животного прибавилась какая-то настороженность, словно Кирк готовился мгновенно отразить нападение. Пальцы капитана потянулись к ножу на поясе, но он пока не вынимал его из ножен.  
И на этот раз чутье не подвело человека, снова отметил про себя Спок.  
\- Итак, чем могу быть полезен, Спок? – Поинтересовался капитан, угрожающе ухмыльнувшись так, что неровный шрам, тянувшийся по скуле к уголку рта, показался еще безобразнее. – Ты кажешься мне достаточно умным человеком – то есть вулканцем. Смотри, не натвори глупостей.  
На Спока тон человека не произвел никакого впечатления, он спокойно заложил руки за спину и произнес:  
\- Я пришел к выводу, что в скором времени Империи грозит крах, и я собираюсь ускорить это процесс. Логично, что для этого мне требуется необходимая власть. Первый шаг к этому – кресло капитана «Энтерпрайз».  
\- Тебе придется убить меня, чтобы заполучить мое судно. – Ответил Кирк на удивление хладнокровно, вулканец ожидал более бурной реакции от импульсивного человека.  
\- Я как раз это и собираюсь сделать.  
Человек и вулканец стояли друг напротив друга, готовясь к смертельной схватке и не решаясь сделать первый выпад. Спок невольно залюбовался сильным, крепко сбитым телом капитана, под кожей ходили отлично тренированные мышцы, а лицо не портил даже шрам на скуле. Будь у Спока выбор, он бы постарался избежать убийства этого человека, настолько эстетически привлекательного, но раздумывать уже не было времени.  
Он сделал свой выбор.  
Кирк молниеносно выхватил короткий кинжал из-за пояса, лезвие сверкнуло в тусклом свете корабельных ламп, прошив воздух в миллиметре от горла Спока. Вулканцу удалось увернуться, но в следующую секунду отпрянувший капитан снова бросился на него, на этот раз целясь в сердце. Старпом перехватил инициативу и железной хваткой вцепился в запястье Кирка, выворачивая сустав и почти ломая кости. Спустя полминуты капитан яростно зарычал – то ли от боли, то ли от бессильной ярости – и выпустил клинок из пальцев.  
Спок отшвырнул Кирка к двери, приложив об косяк, но тот успел ощутимо огреть вулканца по виску. На несколько мгновений схватка прекратилась: капитан силился восстановить равновесие, опираясь на стол, а Спока слегка оглушило страшным ударом по голове.  
К лицу Кирка прилила кровь, его голос срывался от ярости:  
\- Это из-за моего двойника, так ведь?! – Прошипел он. – Этот ублюдок подговорил тебя...- Спок снова набросился на него, но капитан занял оборонительную позицию. – Что сказал тебе этот слабоумный заморыш, как он убедил тебя, что ты одержишь победу?  
В голосе Кирка звучали искреннее непонимание и гнев, он тяжело дышал.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Капитан Кирк из параллельной Вселенной не «слабоумный заморыш», как вы изволили выразиться. Он сильный, умный и волевой представитель вашего вида. – Ответил Спок, ставя очередной защитный блок и подступая к Кирку.  
Тот сплюнул на пол слюну с кровью.  
\- Ублюдок-полукровка! Ты совсем размяк, твое место – в той чертовой реальности с вечно ноющими, бесхарактерными, слабыми идиотами!..  
Спок замер на мгновение, когда в полной мере осознал оскорбления Кирка. В нем что-то слегка надломилось, но вулканец быстро подавил в себе ненужные эмоции. Эмоциональная заинтересованность недостойна представителя его расы. Не до конца оформившееся, непонятное чувство должно быть уничтожено, подобные вещи никогда не будут иметь над ним власти.  
Капитан, должно быть, увидел холодную решимость в глазах старпома, потому что собрался и приготовился к очередному раунду драки. Пальцы вулканца сомкнулись на трахее, сминая хрящи, и Спок швырнул противника через всю каюту. Кирк бессильно сполз по стене, с хрипом втягивая воздух. Спок подскочил к нему и, вздернув на ноги, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, изо всех сил ударил кулаком в живот. Снова и снова. Вулканец сам удивился этому приступу жестокости: человек рухнул на колени от боли, затем беспомощно завалился на бок, почти не в силах дышать, но Спок все бил и бил.  
Вулканец склонился над скорчившимся на полу капитаном и грубо схватил его за волосы, заглядывая в полные боли, гнева и ненависти ореховые глаза. Он не мог объяснить, откуда взялась эта дикая ярость, эта всепоглощающая злоба и потеря контроля над собой, но в тот момент Спок хотел лишь одного: чтобы Кирк умер мучительной смертью.  
Спок протянул руку к шее капитана, готовясь сделать то, ради чего пришел сюда в ночное время. Он не только устранит преграду на пути к власти – он уничтожит причину своей излишней эмоциональности и этого необъяснимого чувства где-то глубоко в подреберье, недалеко от вулканского сердца.  
Кирк со стоном попытался подняться на колени, и ему это удалось. Спок не мешал его судорожному барахтанью, теперь капитан сидел на полу, обхватив руками живот и мрачно глядя на сидящего на корточках Спока напротив. Человек явно почти не мог дышать, от боли глаза заволокло пеленой – сейчас он не представлял никакой опасности, но мучить его еще дольше было бы нелогично и жестоко.  
Спок нечаянно задел свободной рукой всклокоченную, покрытую кровью шевелюру капитана, пальцы скользнули по темно-русым прядям. Кирк дернулся в ответ и недоуменно поднял голову, его лицо странно вытянулось и побледнело.  
Разбитые до живого мяса губы капитана слабо дрогнули, и вулканца обдало горячим дыханием:  
\- Спок…  
Смертельный захват застыл в сантиметре от позвонков Кирка.  
Внезапно вулканец ощутил стыд: ему было совестно убивать такого замечательного, умного и привлекательного человека. Но Кирк был опасным противником, коварным и жестоким, а рисковать жизнью у Спока не было абсолютно никакого желания. Если капитан победит, на сантименты времени не останется.  
Вулканец позволил себе всего пару секунд сострадания к поверженному противнику.  
\- Мне жаль, капитан.  
Кирк, казалось, был шокирован этими словами, но в следующий момент он внезапно боднул вулканца головой в переносицу, разбивая нос. Будь тот человеком, перелом был бы гарантирован.  
Не ожидавший такого коварного нападения Спок свалился на пол, зеленая кровь заливала лицо.  
\- Не лги мне, вулканец. Тебе не жаль. Но скоро ты пожалеешь о своей затее.  
Спок понял, что битва только началась.  
Вулканец с трудом встал на ноги, Он осознал, что сильно недооценил своего противника. Наверное, Кирк был частично знаком с вулканской анатомией, потому что его кулаки каждый раз попадали по самым уязвимым и чувствительным местам на теле Спока. Старпом судорожно вдохнул, когда носок сапога пришелся точно по подреберью, прямо под сердце.  
Капитану удалось обойти Спока со спины, чтобы уже наверняка сломать ему шею, налившись сзади, но вулканец извернулся и изо всех сил ударил человека, что был чуть ниже его, локтем по голове. Спок отметил собственное злобное удовлетворение, когда он увидел, что Кирк со сдавленным стоном пошатнулся и отступил к стене.  
Спок тут же сшиб его с ног, но Кирк вцепился в вулканца в пародии на объятья, с чудовищной силой прижимая локоть к ребрам, Кости Спока захрустели, а сердце болезненно заколотилось.  
Человек и вулканец катались по каюте, тесно переплетясь конечностями и стараясь побольнее ударить противника. Ковер на полу был залит кровью – красной и зеленой, а мебель частично разбита и перевернута.  
Разъяренный Кирк по силе не уступал вулканцу. Спок понял, что совершил ошибку, думая, что одолеет этого человека за несколько минут. Капитан наносил сокрушительные удары, рычал, раздирал кожу противника до крови, кусался, при этом глядя на Спока совершенно безумными, полными страха, боли и ненависти глазами.  
Обнаженный торс Кирка стал скользким от пота и крови, этот запах будил в вулканце что-то первобытное, давно забытое и похороненное под толщей самоконтроля, и Спок практически чувствовал на своем языке солоновато-металлический привкус. С удвоенной энергией он ударил Кирка по скуле так, что тот на мгновение отключился. Этого было достаточно – вулканец подмял человека под себя, тяжело навалился на него сверху и вцепился пальцами в горло, тяжело дыша.  
Спок усилил хватку.  
Капитан боролся с отчаянием поверженного, но уже ничего не мог сделать. Ногти Кирка прочертили на шее и плечах Спока глубокие борозды, из которых тут же начала сочиться кровь, заливая порванную в клочья форменку. Вулканец зашипел и сжал горло противника еще сильнее. Глаза Кирка закатились и словно поблекли, потеряв золотистый оттенок, кровоточащие губы слегка приоткрылись, моля о глотке воздуха. Спок усилием воли подавил все чувства, которые вызвал в нем умирающий, мучительно задыхающийся капитан. Но при виде двух дорожек непроизвольных слез, скатившихся из уголков глаз Кирка и затерявшихся где-то в волосах на висках, в боку у Спока что-то дрогнуло.  
Ментальные щиты вулканца надежно защищали его от эмоций умирающего, но он все равно чувствовал боль, опустошение и печаль Кирка, Спок считывал их кончиками пальцев, прижатых к израненному телу. Усталость капитана ударила по разуму, Спок почувствовал, что слабеет вместе с этим человеком.  
Его голова безвольно опустилось, хотя какая-то часть сознания настойчиво предупреждала о том, что Кирк почувствовал слабину противника и вот-вот выскользнет из захвата.  
Так и случилось.  
Спок видел, как Кирк медленно поднял руку, но не для того, чтобы ударить. Пальцы с обломанными ногтями скользнули по щеке вулканца и достигли контактных точек.  
Спок был совершенно не готов к такому резкому вторжению чужого разума. В его сознание словно хлынул поток лавы, грозящий выжечь его дотла. Он инстинктивно отшатнулся.  
Вулканец вскочил на ноги, но затем снова рухнул на пол, держась за голову. Прочему?.. Его щиты были установлены, как Кирк так легко проник в его разум, даже не являясь телепатом? Словно их сознания тянулись друг к другу, не обращая внимания на то, что капитан и старпом сошлись в смертельной схватке. И это… смущало.  
Спок услышал судорожное хрипение и поднял голову. Кирк лежал на боку, свернувшись калачиком и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась. Пока Кирк боролся за глоток воздуха, Спок боролся за контроль над своим сознанием. Они находились в двух шагах друг от друга, но напасть сил просто не осталось, старпом и капитан просто молча смотрели куда угодно, только не в сторону противника.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Кирк, - Ты, долбанный… - его голос сорвался на хрип, как только он принял сидячее положение.  
Капитан был все еще очень слаб после почти удавшегося удушения, и Спок не чувствовал опасности с его стороны. Хотя Кирк быстро восстанавливался физически - ему удалось даже подняться на ноги – вулканец все равно ощущал странную расслабленность во всем теле, и она не имела никакого отношения к последствиям драки. Даже когда человек, сжав кулаки, приблизился к нему, Спок не сделал ничего, чтобы его остановить. Он просто не хотел этого делать.  
Это было беспрецедентно. Спок вообще не должен был ничего чувствовать, кроме вполне логичного желания убить этого человека на пути к цели.  
Но он больше не хотел, чтобы Джеймс Т. Кирк умер.  
Капитан, слегка пошатываясь, стоял возле Спока и изучающе глядел на него сверху вниз. Вулканец сидел на полу у стены, подняв голову. Их сознания, на секунду соприкоснувшись, снова отпрянули.  
\- Убирайся к чертям, - прорычал Кирк угрожающе, но его голос был слабым и срывался.  
Капитан стоял над вулканцем, слегка пошатываясь и крепко стиснув кулаки. Спок с трудом подавил в себе странное желание протянуть руку и помочь Кирку удержаться на подламывающихся ногах.  
\- Выметайся отсюда сейчас же, - снова произнес Кирк, и его тон можно было бы назвать вполне командирским, если бы он не был таким слабым и сдавленным.  
Человек с трудом поднял руку, чтобы вытереть кровь, сочащуюся из раны на лбу и заливающую глаза. А затем без предупреждения рухнул на пол.  
Почти напуганный, Спок подполз к упавшему Кирку, перевернул его на спину и положил ладонь на окровавленную щеку, слегка поворачивая голову набок. Капитан почти потерял сознание, его глаза казались пустыми и безжизненными, но в них все равно сквозила угроза и решимость. Впрочем, после всего произошедшего Спока это не оттолкнуло. Он просто не мог оставить Кирка. Пальцы слегка кололо в месте касания к коже капитана, и Спок безошибочно угадал, чтобы это значило. Покалывание было таким заманчивым и будоражащим…  
Разум Кирка стремился к его разуму.  
Спок чуть ли не первый раз в своей жизни растерялся, он просто не мог объяснить это явление. Вулканец решительно опустил пальцы на контактные точки на лице Кирка – это был единственный способ разобраться в происходящем.  
\- Нет! – отчаянно крикнул Кирк, безрезультатно пытаясь вырваться из хватки вулканца.

  
Спок мягко удержал человека на месте и погрузился в его сознание. Последним, что он почувствовал, было ощущение замершего тела напротив него, а затем реальность словно растворилась в сознании, разбившись на мелкие кусочки.  
Спок сразу узнал это место. Оно было незнакомым, он все равно чувствовал себя как дома. Пейзаж, которого вулканец никогда не видел, казался родным. Это было больше, чем какое-то определенное место, больше, чем просто сознание – ему открылась бесконечность, которая пульсировала вокруг его разума. Имя этой бесконечности, целой вселенной чужого разума Спок знал давно.  
Тхайла.  
Спок вздрогнул: ощущения были захватывающими, но пугающе новыми. Разумы сплелись, но их владельцы все еще пребывали в растерянности. Спок чувствовал сознание Кирка совсем рядом, мощное и отлично структурированное, но капитан по какой-то причине не хотел полного слияния, хотя было очевидно: Джеймс Кирк принадлежал Споку, а Спок – Кирку.  
\- Тхайла! – Позвал Спок, его голос эхом отразился от сотен ярких звезд, горящих в разуме Кирка.  
Если бы Спок проводил мелдинг на допросе, он бы без раздумий насильно углубил контакт, пробившись сквозь блоки принимающей стороны. Но он был с капитаном, и меньше всего хотел повредить его разум грубым вторжением. Нужно было обойти эту защиту более щадящим способом.  
\- Тебя не должно быть здесь. – Раздался детский голос за его спиной.  
Спок повернулся: перед ним стоял мальчик лет пяти, вулканец сразу же узнал в нем детскую версию Кирка. Руки ребенка свободно болтались по бокам, глаза доверчиво смотрели на гостя.  
\- Я знаю тебя, и тебя не должно тут быть. – Снова повторил маленький Кирк.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Мальчик скрестил руки на груди и закусил губу, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Что это? – Спок указал на сотни зеленоватых светящихся точек, летающих в воздухе.  
\- Семейство Lampyridae, отряд Жесткокрылые. – Гордо сказал Кирк, и увидев, как Спок моргнул, снисходительно пояснил: - Светлячки.  
Повисло долгое молчание.  
\- Твое имя Спок. – Наконец произнес мальчик.  
\- Да. – Ответил вулканец.  
\- Ты причинил мне боль.  
\- Мне правда очень жаль. – Произнёс Спок. – Я никогда больше не причиню тебе боли.  
Кирк явно злился, но его глаза оставались широко распахнутыми, выдавая страх и желание доверять. При виде этой явной уязвимости Споку безумно захотелось защитить его от всего, что могло угрожать Кирку в дальнейшем.  
Наконец мальчик принял решение, снова опустил руки вдоль туловища и робко улыбнулся, глядя на Спока. У того внутри все перевернулось.  
\- Хорошо. – Произнес Кирк, подходя к вулканцу и осторожно беря его за руку. – Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе звезды.  
Они пошли куда-то к горизонту, Спок видел, как окружающий мир становится все более реалистичным, земля под ногами стала тверже, линия горизонта – резко очерченной.  
Кирк, шагающий рядом с ним, рос прямо на глазах, с каждой минутой становясь все старше и старше. Вот на его лице стали появляться первые синяки и ссадины, губы были разбиты – на тот момент Кирку был приблизительно восемь лет, насколько мог судить Спок. Вдруг будущий капитан с тревогой посмотрел на вулканца и крепче вцепился ему в руку:  
\- Они идут… они совсем близко! – Широко распахнутые карие глаза молили о помощи, в них плескался животный ужас.  
Спок успокаивающе погладил его по руке и повернулся в сторону, откуда раздавались крики. Сначала он не видел ничего, но потом разглядел во мгле силуэты людей, их яростные вопли, звон разбитого стекла и ругань.  
Кто-то визгливо крыл юного Кирка на чем свет стоит, и это заставило Спока дрожать от ярости.  
\- Тупой кусок дерьма! Ты бесполезен, ты слаб, ты никому не нужен! Ползи или умри, маленький ублюдок!..  
Джим Кирк не соответствовал этим эпитетам, он не был ни слабым, ни глупым, Спок повернулся к ребенку, чтобы сказать ему об этом, но Кирк взрослел на его глазах, сейчас ему было около тринадцати. По лицу текла кровь из разбитого носа.  
Кирк вырвал кисть из руки Спока, отшатнулся на него и вдруг завалился на землю, свернувшись клубочком и дрожа:  
\- Не трогай меня!  
В этот момент Спок услышал голос, низкий и тягучий, слегка издевающийся. Кирк продолжал лежать ничком на земле, закрыв глаза.  
\- Если ты хоть кому-то расскажешь об этом, я убью тебя и выкину твой труп в мусорный бак. – Ярость и обида за ребенка затопила все существо Спока. – Тебя даже никто не хватится. Ты никому не нужен, Джимми.  
\- Хватит! – Прорычал вулканец.  
Спок склонился над Кирком, чтобы успокоить его. Тот сидел, обхватив руками колени и спрятав лицо. Когда Спок коснулся его плеча, он вздрогнул и поднял голову, уставившись на вулканца пустыми глазами.  
\- А я хотел показать тебе звезды…  
Спок обернулся, когда услышал звук фазерного выстрела. В темноте за его спиной что-то сверкнуло, а когда вулканец снова посмотрел на Кирка, тот стал значительно старше. Ему было около восемнадцати лет, и выглядел будущий капитан опасно и вызывающе, от испуганного ребенка, что видел Спок всего пару минут назад, не осталось и следа. На лице человека были синяки, но вулканец видел, что кровь на его руках принадлежала не Кирку, а его более слабому противнику.  
\- Джеймс… - Начал Спок.  
\- Зови меня Джим, - усмехнувшись уголком рта, ответил тот.  
\- Джим… Ты хотел мне кое-что показать.  
\- И я сделаю это.  
Кирк улыбнулся мягче и искреннее, затем шагнул к Споку, обнял его за шею и впился губами в его рот. Вулканец задохнулся от ощущения горячего влажного языка, теплого дыхания, волны острого, внезапного желания. Человек вплел пальцы в темные волосы Спока, слегка запрокидывая его голову и углубляя поцелуй, страстный и голодный.  
\- Джеймс Кирк, - раздался женский голос из другой комнаты.  
Человек оторвался от губ вулканца, его глаза расширились, а челюсти судорожно сжались. На юном, еще без шрамов, лице отразились беспокойство и страх, снова пробудив в Споке потребность защищать Кирка любой ценой.  
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, - снова послышался голос, на этот раз громче, - адмирал Комак желает видеть тебя немедленно.  
Кирк опустил руки и отступил на шаг от Спока.  
\- Я не хочу этого делать, - покачал он головой.  
\- Джим, пойдем…  
Спок обернулся, когда услышал громкие шаги позади. Он знал, кого увидит, когда снова повернется к Кирку, но все равно не смог сдержать удивленного выдоха: метаморфоза, произошедшая за такой короткий срок с этом человеком, была невероятна.  
Юный, еще такой человечный Джим ушел навсегда, и сейчас перед Споком стоял Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз». В мрачном, тусклом свете вулканец не мог разглядеть его фигуру полностью, но видел жесткие черты лица, плотно сжатые губы, неровный шрам на щеке и колючие, цепкие глаза. Спок ощутил внезапную тяжесть в груди, когда увидел змеящиеся в ухмылке губы и холодную, застывшую ярость во взгляде. Этот жестоко избитый жизнью, уставший, дикий и глубоко несчастный человек был его тхайла.  
\- Тебя не должно было быть здесь. – На удивление спокойно сказал Кирк. – Я убью тебя, когда все это закончится.  
\- Джим…  
\- Я еще и капитан, не забывай об этом. – Усмехнулся человек. – Ты вывернул мне мозги наизнанку и подсмотрел все, что хотел. Так позволь поинтересоваться, что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Спок на секунду задумался. Кирк хочет убить его, когда мелдинг закончится, а поскольку вулканец теперь ни за что бы не поднял руки на своего тхайла, у капитана получится осуществить его затею.  
Спок не хотел умирать.  
Он хотел Кирка. Первым, инстинктивным желанием было связать их с капитаном телепатическими узами, Связь должна была удержать человека от убийства партнера, если только вулканские практики сработают на Кирке с его железной волей и упрямством. Конечно, этот вариант не очень понравится капитану, но Спок не видел иного способа остаться в живых и не покалечить его.  
\- Коммандер? – Кирк вскинул голову, в его глазах плясал огонь. – Отвечай мне!  
\- Я… свяжусь с вами узами, капитан.  
\- Ты… что сделаешь?.. – Кирк, казалось, был озадачен. – Что это значит, черт возьми?  
\- Я создам между нами телепатическую связь. Мы станем партнерами.  
\- Нет! – Спок увидел, как в глазах капитана мелькнул и тут же исчез отблеск страха, как тогда, в приемной Комака.  
\- Я не вижу альтернативы. Вы хотите убить меня, а я не могу оказать вам ни малейшего сопротивления, потому что не хочу калечить вас. Связь – единственное решение, выгодное нам обоим.  
\- Пошел ты. Этого никогда не случится. – Кирк вздернул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди.  
На мгновение Спок увидел в этом жесте молодого Кирка, но лишь на мгновение: в глаза капитана горел огонь ярости. Остатки мягкости, невинности и способности любить давно выгорели дотла, оставив лишь сухую жесткую оболочку, кровоточащую изнутри и причинявшую Джиму боль на протяжении всей жизни.  
Спок надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет залечить израненную душу человека.  
\- Простите меня, - наконец произнес Спок.  
Он углубился в разум Кирка, мягко подавляя слабое ментальное сопротивление человека.  
Сначала были только краски и ощущения: брызги крови, пурпурные ссадины и фиолетовые синяки, золото на офицерской форме и связанный с ним восторг. Затем из этого начали формироваться полноценные воспоминания и мысли.  
\- Нет! – Мысленный крик Кирка нарушил погружение и вонзился в мозг Спока потоком чистейшей плазмы, но вулканец проигнорировал боль и продвигался дальше в сознание капитана.  
Спок был ошеломлен, когда добрался до воспоминаний, которые Кирк хотел скрыть. Он видел самого себя глазами капитана, видел его растущий интерес, видел, как тот часами просматривает базу данных, ища всевозможную информацию по анатомии вулканцев, их языку и традициям. Спок видел, с какой яростью Кирк перерезал горло людям, желавшим убить вулканца, причем о некоторых заговорах старпом даже не знал, и если бы не Кирк, он бы уже был мертв. Спок чувствовал страх капитана и заглянул глубже, стараясь обнаружить причину этого явления – капитан был далеко не робкого десятка.  
И он нашел ее.  
Кирк хотел его.  
Проигнорировав яростный ментальный крик капитана и понимание того, что мелдинг слишком глубокий и сильный для человека, Спок потянулся к тому уголку разума Кирка, где бережно хранились все желания, мысли и мечты о вулканце. Старпом не дал себе передумать: мгновение спустя Связь была создана.  
Внезапная боль и страх, принадлежавшие Кирку, заполнили его существо. Сильные, оглушающие эмоции ослепили Спока, напрочь разбили его самоконтроль. Некоторое время он составлял с Кирком единое целое, казалось, прошли века, прежде чем его дрожащее, обессиленное сознание наконец отделилось от разума капитана.  
Спок рухнул на пол, закончив мелдинг и установив Связь. Он смертельно устал, но и Кирк был не в лучшей форме, человек распластался на полу, выглядя совсем больным и истощенным.  
Вулканец прощупал свое собственное сознание и был глубоко удовлетворен: Узы пульсировали, по ним текла чистая, мощная энергия, слияние прошло как нельзя лучше. Правда, в данный момент Спок ощущал темные эмоции Кирка, но нашел в себе силы, чтобы ментально успокоить его через Связь, унять его гнев и облегчить боль.  
Кирк молча, с нечитаемым выражением лица отполз от Спока и прислонился спиной к стене, не в силах встать с пола. Он тяжело, с присвистом дышал, сердце вулканца заколотилось сильнее, когда он увидел мутный, остановившийся взгляд капитана, человека, в чей разум так бесцеремонно вторгся и чье тело изувечил собственными руками. Мрачное предчувствие овладело им, когда Кирк наконец смог подняться на ноги, тяжело облокотившись на стол. Человек почувствовал его взгляд и обернулся, в упор глядя на Спока.  
\- Капитан, я приношу извинения за…  
Спок плашмя рухнул на пол, удар чудовищной силы пришелся ему в висок. Перед глазами заплясали цветные круги, и вулканец на мгновение потерял сознание. С трудом подняв голову, он увидел в дюймах от своего лица тяжелые сапоги Кирка, его шаги отдавались в гудящей голове болезненным эхом  
\- Я убью тебя, ублюдок. Я… - Кирк зарычал и впечатал кулак в лицо беспомощного вулканца, еще не оправившегося от предыдущего удара. – Ты… - снова мощный удар, - ты, сукин сын!..  
Спок с трудом пробился сквозь пелену боли и беспамятства в своем сознании и тронул только что сформировавшуюся Связь, посылая по ней часть своих страданий. Кулак Кирка на мгновение завис в воздухе, затем медленно опустился. Глаза капитана широко распахнулись – казалось, тот был удивлен.  
Секундного промедления Кирка было достаточно. Спок с силой рванул того за запястье, вынуждая рухнуть на пол, заломил руку и навалился сверху. Кирк мог сколько угодно барахтаться под тяжелым телом старпома, пиная его ногами и колотя кулаком свободной руки. Спок крепко держал его, почти теряя сознание от пульсирующей боли в голове – капитан отличался силой и точностью ударов.  
\- Прекратите сопротивление, капитан, - Прохрипел Спок, получив очередной яростный удар. Кирк боднул его головой и попал прямо по переносице.  
Кирк мометально отбросил дезориентированого вулканца в сторону, одним прыжком вскочил на ноги – только для того, чтобы навалиться всем весом на противника.  
Капитан сжал горло Спока, почти ломая трахею, но по Связи тут же пришел обратный отклик, и человек поморщился, потерев пальцами собственную шею. Он немного ослабил хватку – чтоб Спок не задохнулся и мог судорожным глотком втянуть хоть немного воздуха.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь драться до конца? – В голосе Кирка сквозило разочарование. – Или предпочитаешь сдохнуть без борьбы?  
\- Я не хочу умирать. Но в то же время я никогда не причиню тебе боли. – С трудом выдохнул Спок.  
Кирк хрипло рассмеялся, его дыхание шевельнуло волосы на виске Спока. Он немного подался вперед, наклоняясь ближе к распростертому на полу вулканцу.  
\- Думаешь, увидев в моей голове, что я хочу трахнуть тебя, ты можешь на что-то рассчитывать? Думаешь, что хоть что-то значишь для меня? Имеешь надо мной хоть какую-то власть? – Кирк понизил голос и с силой вогнал ногти в плоть Спока. – Ошибаешься. Ты для меня никто.  
Последние слова больнее ударили по Споку, чем тот хотел признавать. Да, он пришел сюда, чтобы убить капитана, а вместо этого создал с ним Связь. Но образ всего, что только осталось хорошего в этом жестоком, озлобленном человеке, постепенно таял в сознании вулканца. По мосту Связи исходило только презрение и ненависть.  
Вулканец почувствовал, что медленно отходит в небытие. Конечности наливались свинцом, сознание путалось, силы покидали его. Он закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на лицо капитана, искаженное злобой до неузнаваемости.  
Спок почувствовал, как Кирк пошевелился. Рука, лежавшая на горле, плавно коснулась груди. Влажный, горячий язык человека прошелся по подбородку, затем Кирк сжал челюсти, прихватывая немного кожи. Спок судорожно выдохнул, и капитан длинным движением языка прочертил дорожку на шее старпома.  
Человек терзал горло Спока языком, губами, зубами до тех пор, пока на нем не стали проступать новые синяки. Вулканец сохранял полную неподвижность, но когда Кирк толкнулся бедрами, притираясь ближе к паху Спока, не выдержал и слабо застонал.  
Кирк усмехнулся и слегка приподнялся, усаживаясь верхом на Спока.  
\- Нравится?  
Спок ничего не ответил, но взгляд, которым он наградил Кирка, был достаточно красноречив. В глазах человека горел лихорадочный огонь, в них плясали черти, голодный язык то и дело прочерчивал влажные полосы на нежной коже шеи вулканца.  
\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, - шепнул Кирк прямо в острое ухо Спока.  
Вулканец замер, чувствуя, как по Связи растекается липкая неопределенность. Кирк все еще сомневался, стоит ли доверять вулканцу. Спок не знал, что ему делать, если капитан все же не решится на близость. Связь, только что созданная, умоляла о завершении, и вулканец ловил себя на мысли, что отчаянно боится ухода Кирка.  
Сам Спок был готов дать человеку все, что тот попросит.  
\- Можете попытаться, капитан, - Тон был вызывающим, но в глазах полыхал огонь желания.  
Вулканец извернулся под тяжелым телом капитана, стараясь освободиться, но Кирк обрушил кулак на грудную клетку старпома, почти вышибая из него дух. Споку удалось вскочить на ноги, но голова все еще кружилась после сокрушительных ударов в висок. Человек схватил его за волосы, несмотря на яростное сопротивление, и потащил к спальной зоне каюты.  
Споку удалось вырваться из железной хватки Кирка, оставив в пальцах того клок волос, но капитан тут же сшиб его с ног и грубо сдернул синюю форменку научного отдела, закрутив ее на запястьях вулканца и блокируя удары его кулаков. Спок выскользнул из туники, капитан сдернул с его бедер брюки вместе с бельем, отшвыривая их в угол. Мгновение – и за ними последовали сапоги. Вулканец протянул было руку к застежке форменных штанов капитана, но в последний момент поборол импульсивное желание, не собираясь провоцировать Кирка на сопротивление и не желая нарушать то хрупкое перемирие, которого им удалось достичь.  
Спок метнул мимолетный взгляд на кровать, Кирк явно заметил его, но оставил без внимания. Человек провел ногтями по груди вулканца, раздирая ее до живого мяса, и отчаянно впился в его губы. Зубы глухо клацнули о зубы в пародии на поцелуй. Спок, отбросив осторожность, запустил язык в рот Кирка, тот на мгновение отстранился, чтобы расстегнуть ставшие слишком тесными штаны. Вулканец ощутил, как на его бедро лег крепкий, горячий и слегка влажный член капитана, когда бедра Кирка соприкоснулись с его собственными.  
Тело Кирка было влажным и липким от пота и крови, кожа еще не остыла от яростной борьбы, и Спок не смог удержаться от соблазна крепко обхватить его торс руками и лизнуть солоноватую на вкус кожу в мягкой впадине между шеей и плечом.  
Капитан только низко застонал.  
После нескольких минут молчаливого барахтанья на полу и непрерывных укусов-поцелуев, глубоких, голодных и страстных, Кирк наконец смог выговорить:  
\- Не двигайся.  
На несколько секунд прохладный воздух каюты коснулся разгоряченного тела Спока, когда Кирк слез с него и потянулся к ящику тумбочки, выуживая небольшой пузырек. Минуту спустя капитан пристроился между бедер вулканца и выдавил немного лубриканта себе на пальцы, размазывая прозрачную вязкую жидкость по члену. Затем, заставив Спока подобрать ноги к груди, нанес обильное количество смазки на ладонь и протолкнул пальцы вглубь тела вулканца. Несколько энергичных, резких движений немного раскрыли Спока, Кирк безжалостно разводил пальцы внутри него и снова вытаскивал только для того, чтобы впихнуть поглубже. Вскоре человек приставил головку члена к тугому кольцу мышц и толкнулся внутрь, заполняя Спока одним жестким, мощным рывком.  
Спок не выдержал и резко выдохнул, едва слышно застонав сквозь зубы: боль была острой и сильной. Этот звук словно сорвал Кирка с катушек: тот низко зарычал и принялся толкаться все глубже и сильнее в тело распластанного под ним вулканца, с силой вбивая в него мускулистые бедра.  
Спок был переполнен ощущениями. Боль была жгучей, казалось, сейчас его щиты просто хрустнут под напором страсти человека, его эмоции выжигали самоконтроль дотла. Кирк терзал его тело, даря огненную агонию и болезненное удовольствие. Споку казалось, что его тело и разум разваливаются на куски и не был уверен, что ему удастся удержать себя в куче. Он отправил по Связи яростный крик, но это только распалило капитана, его движения стали более быстрыми и беспощадными.  
Вулканец прикрыл глаза, его голова безжизненно болталась из стороны в сторону при каждом грубом толчке Кирка. Внезапно капитан перестал вдалбываться в тугое нутро Спока и с силой вонзил ногти в зеленоватую кожу плеча. Вулканец распахнул глаза.  
\- Может наконец перестанешь зажиматься? - Отрезал Кирк, шумом выдыхая. – Как будто ты никогда не делал этого раньше.  
Спок почувствовал, что к его щекам приливает кровь и отвернулся от нависающего над ним капитана.  
\- Я… никогда не был вовлечен в активность подобного рода.  
Кирк замер, и Спок ощутил изумление человека, которое вызвало только закономерное, но нелогичное раздражение. Старпом крепко стиснул зубы и вперил взгляд в стену напротив, избегая смотреть в глаза капитана. Несомненно, Кирк верил гуляющим по «Энтерпрайз» сплетням о сексуальной связи вулканца и предыдущего капитана судна. Несмотря на очевидный интерес Пайка, Спок никогда не позволил бы затащить себя в постель.  
Старпом не испытывал жалости к бывшему шефу, убитому Кирком в борьбе за капитанское кресло, но сейчас его захлестывала ярость: его избранник думает, что он мог делить постель с кем-нибудь еще. Кирк был первым мужчиной, которому Спок позволил использовать свое тело таким образом.  
Должно быть, капитан ощутил растущий гнев и обиду вулканца через Связь, потому что в следующий момент вышел из ступора и осторожно коснулся щеки распластанного под ним Спока, заставив возобновить зрительный контакт. Безумная ярость, которой полыхал Кирк, немного поутихла, и теперь Спок ощущал разве что приятное, расслабляющее тепло в своем сознании.  
Затем человек коснулся губами губ вулканца, и долгий, чувственный поцелуй заставил Спока вздрогнуть, словно от боли.  
\- Капитан… - Он уже почти умолял.  
В глазах Кирка полыхал огонь, но его голос был успокаивающим и мягким:  
\- Зови меня Джим.  
Споку показалось, что с его плеч рухнул тяжелый, необъятный груз, который мешал дышать.  
\- Джим.  
Эрекция Спока несколько ослабела, и человек сжал член вулканца в ладони, даря волны пронизывающего удовольствия. Бедра Кирка были все так же напряжены, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на теле партнера.  
\- Расслабься, - тихо произнес капитан, и теплые, нежные нотки в его голосе являли поразительный контраст с недавней яростью и желанием убивать.  
Склонившись к груди вулканца, он влажно обхватил губами напряженный темно-зеленый сосок, затем слегка сжал зубы, потом лизнул. Вырвав из Спока дрожь удовольствия, Кирк перешел ко второму соску. Продолжая ласкать член старпома, капитан покрывал поцелуями и осторожными укусами грудь, живот и горло вулканца  
Спок вздохнул, ощутив, как его тело начинает расслабляться под прикосновениями нежных рук и безжалостных губ Кирка.  
Лишь когда Спок начал задыхаться и бессвязно выкрикивать что-то на вулканском, Кирк медленно, мучительно медленно и осторожно вошел в его тело снова, и вулканец тут же нетерпеливо притянул его ближе, обхватив ногами за талию.  
Спок ощутил, что будто плавится под Кирком, их разумы сплавились в сильнейшем взаимном удовольствии, в то время как истерзанные, перепачканные кровью тела двигались в одном бешеном ритме. Споку невыносимо хотелось быть еще ближе к Кирку, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, и он нерешительно протянул дрожащую руку к виску человека, желая соединить их сознания. Он хотел быть в разуме Кирка, погружаться в него так же глубоко, как человек погружался в его тело.  
Спок был безмерно удивлен, когда Кирк вдруг сжал в пальцах его кисть и поднес к губам, а затем положил на контактные точки на собственных висках. И когда Кирк с силой толкнулся в тело Спока, вулканец мягко проскользнул в разум человека, впитывая его страсть и восторг. Их ментальный пейзаж, один на двоих, пылал желанием, мелдинг позволял контролировать движения тела партнера, крепко связав все мысли и чувства в один клубок.  
Спок словно обнимал измученный разум Кирка, погружая его в тепло и преданность, и сознание человека раскрывалось в ответ, неожиданно доверчиво для такого циничного и жестокого человека, которого раньше знал Спок. Он ощущал желание заякориться, найти себя и того, за кого можно было бы зацепиться в шатком, опасном мире Империи, того, в чьей преданности можно было не сомневаться. Что ж, Спок предложил ему всего себя и понимал, что это лучшее, на что может рассчитывать капитан. Он знал о неуверенности Джима, о его сомнениях, опасениях доверять полностью – и принимал его таким. Не желая мучить человека, вулканец снова увел его на поверхность Связи, заставив окончательно потерять голову в невыносимом, запредельном удовольствии.  
Теперь они дрейфовали в огненном безумии, слившись в одно трепещущее от восторга существо, они упивались ощущением целостности и наполненности, осознанием правильности их союза, того, что теперь так будет всегда. Удовольствие Кирка языками жаркого пламени поднималось все выше и выше, наконец достигло пика, и его сперма горячими толчками выплеснулась в нутро Спока. Вулканец, вскрикнув, тоже сорвался в оргазм, как только пальцы человека сомкнулись на его пульсирующем члене.  
Мелдинг распался, капитан, тяжело дыша, лежал на Споке, увесистый и мокрый от пота. Казалось, он потерял сознание: когда вулканец осторожно потряс его за плечи, Кирк не ответил. Видя, что человек просто не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, Спок тихонько выскользнул из-под него, сел и бережно взял Кирка на руки, поддерживая того под плечи и колени. Когда голова капитана опустилась ему на плечо, в груди Спока что-то екнуло. Он медленно встал и уложил человека на кровать, а когда вулканец отстранился, то увидел, что Кирк, уже немного пришедший в себя, внимательно наблюдает за ним. Через Связь Спок ощутил остатки его недоверия и паники.  
Спок подавил желание вздохнуть. Они и не думал, что Кирк забудет о ежеминутной бдительности и осторожности так быстро, но все же чувствовал нелогичное разочарование от мысли, что его тхайла не доверяет его преданности.  
Что ж, это скоро изменится – так же, как и многое другое.  
Придя к выводу, что Кирк в состоянии разобраться со смешанными переживаниями самостоятельно, Спок решил поискать что-нибудь, чтобы хоть немного привести их в порядок. Вулканец обнаружил в ванной комнате несколько чистых полотенец, намочил одно из них под теплой водой и вернулся в спальню. Джим внимательно следил за каждым его движением, не решаясь расслабиться и довериться окончательно. Спок оставил без внимания подозрительный взгляд партнера и опустился на кровать рядом с избранником, принимаясь длинными, нежными движениями стирать кровь, пот и сперму с измученного тела Кирка. Когда, наконец, кожа капитана стала чистой настолько, насколько это было возможно без принятия душа, Спок сполоснул полотенце и быстро привел в порядок себя.  
После вулканец улегся рядом с человеком, опираясь на локоть и вглядываясь в лицо Кирка.  
\- И что дальше, - произнес Джим, это звучало как утверждение, но в глазах капитана застыло вопросительное выражение.  
Спок не мог противиться соблазну коснуться человека, он бережно провел пальцами по неровной линии шрама на щеке.  
\- Спи. Я никому не позволю нарушить твой сон.  
На мгновение черты лица Кирка исказили горькие сомнения: наученный жестоким опытом, он знал, что излишняя наивность может погубить. Но, к облегчению Спока, капитан расслабился, морщины на лбу разгладились и он закрыл глаза, явно отключаясь от усталости и нервного напряжения. Спок понимал, что подобный акт доверия – разрешить кому-то охранять его сон - был результатом страшного усилия воли, поэтому не мог требовать большего.  
Спустя пару минут истощенный, измученный человек спал. Спок нежно погладил взлохмаченные темно-русые волосы, затем опустил голову и мягко коснулся губами скулы Кирка, не целуя, а просто для того, чтобы ощутить запах и вкус его тела. Он позволил себе кружить губами по солоноватой на коже его избранника, блуждать по горячей плоти человека, едва касаясь ее поверхности. И если бы Спок в тот момент отстранился, даже его вулканский слух не помог ему разобрать сонный шепот, сорвавшийся с губ капитана:  
\- Я хотел показать тебе звезды…  
Рука Спока, лежавшая поперек груди Кирка, рефлекторно сжалась, его сердце заколотилось. Кирк даже не пошевелился. Вулканец взял себя под контроль, приказывая собственному сердцу медленнее и размереннее биться, зеленоватый туман перед глазами отступил. Он с радостью бы нашел каждого человека, что когда-то издевался над его тхайла, и убил бы голыми руками, разорвав в клочья. Он представил, как ломает пальцами ребра, вспарывает кожу и рвет пульсирующую мышцу - сердце, которое не имело права биться. Эта мысль доставила Споку темное, мрачное удовлетворение.  
Кирк беспокойно заворочался во сне, и Спок тут же отбросил мысли о мести, посылая по Связи спокойствие и умиротворение. Это оказалось несложно сделать, достаточно было посмотреть на черты лица Кирка, мягкие и открытые во сне.  
Вместе они способны на многое. Это будет эффективный, грозный тандем, подобных которому Империя еще не видела. Спок был в этом уверен, он знал, что им под силу перестроить прогнившую систему. И если напыщенные имперские чины еще не знали о том, что нет ничего опаснее существа, которому есть за что – и за кого – бороться, то они узнают об этом в скором времени.  
Уверенный и полный решимости, Спок наконец обрел спокойствие и устроился поудобней, чтобы охранять сон капитана.  
Джим действительно мог показать ему звезды.  
Будущее уже ждало их.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, мне интересно ваше мнение по этому поводу, пишите в комментариях


End file.
